


Их дом и вещи в нем

by WTF_Star_Trek_2018



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2018/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2018
Summary: Спьяну Джим любил притаскивать домой странные вещи





	Их дом и вещи в нем

В первый раз Джим напился в хлам еще на первом году обучения в Академии. Тогда еще неопытный Маккой наблюдал за ним, а потом и вовсе попытался остановить, за что был также напоен и утащен на улицу. Впрочем, он все равно еще оставался в относительно здравом уме, так что с утра (в отличие от Джима) помнил происходящее.

 

Но сейчас он с удивлением наблюдал, как еле стоящий на ногах Джим пытался вытащить канализационный люк и при этом не сверзиться в колодец.

 

— Зачем? — только и спросил Маккой.

 

— Дома... поставлю... на память... — пропыхтел Джим и все-таки сверзился на землю. С трудом поднявшись, он поставил люк на бок и целеустремленно покатил его к кампусу. Покачивая головой, Маккой направился за ним.

 

С утра Джим долго матерился, потому что еле-еле вылез из-под этого самого люка, и пытался обвинить Маккоя в лжесвидетельстве. В ответ Маккой просто показал ему надпись маркером «собственность Джима» на обратной стороне люка.

 

Джим был в ярости.

 

***

 

Второй раз также был на первом году обучения, но в этот раз Маккой, не сопротивляясь, просто выпил предложенное и потащился за горевшим жаждой приключений Джимом на улицу.

 

Тому явно не сиделось на месте, и как он не слетел вниз головой по лестнице — только боги ведали, но все же спустился, сбил в дверях невысокого кудрявого парня и упал на него сверху.

 

— О, третьим будешь? — не вставая, радостно воскликнул Джим и сунул ему еще не открытую бутылку бурбона.

 

Откровенно трезвый, парень испуганно замотал головой, но был проигнорирован: Джим скрутил с горлышка пробку и попытался залить содержимое ему в рот. Спохватившись, Маккой растащил их и помог обоим подняться.

 

— Ты идешь с нами, — Джим пошатнулся и ухватил парня за руку, затем поймал рукав Маккоя и буксиром направился вверх по лестнице.

 

— Лучше не спорь, — шепнул в ответ на изумленный взгляд парня Маккой и послушно начал подниматься.

 

Спустя минуту они оба стояли в комнате и растерянно таращились на закрывающего личным кодом входную дверь Джима. Закончив, тот удовлетворенно вздохнул, пробормотал нечто неопределенное и с размаху завалился на кровать. Комнату огласил громкий храп.

 

— Меня зовут Павел Чехов, — растерянно представился парень.

 

— Леонард Маккой, — хмыкнул Маккой и кивнул на кухню: — Еще по одной?

 

***

 

О своем утреннем подъеме Джим известил всю комнату, не стесняясь в выражениях. Чугунная крышка всегда оказывалась слишком близко к его мизинцу в такие дни. Когда же на его вопли, кроме Маккоя, прибежал еще какой-то парень, об отбитом пальце забылось как-то разом. Парня звали Павел, он дико извинялся за неудобства, путался в словах, еще больше извинялся и, кажется, был той самой гранью, после которой Боунс точно объявит Джиму сухой закон.

 

Дверь Джим смог открыть только через три часа, когда уже отошел от похмелья и вытребовал гипо у Маккоя. Яростно матерясь, он перепробовал все комбинации, которые могли бы ему прийти в голову спьяну, и достиг успеха, только когда Маккой пригрозил повторить тот укол, с помощью которого можно было не только почистить мозги, но и вызвать с десяток самых мерзких побочек. Кодовой фразой оказалось: «Я больше не буду столько пить».

 

...И, конечно, он опять соврал. Ну, может, не совсем соврал, но точно преувеличил. И хотя теперь от очередного безумия его пытались удержать в четыре руки, какой-то качественной разницы он не видел. Поэтому сейчас они с Боунсом поддерживали за ноги скручивающего плафон Чехова.

 

И Джим не замолкал ни на секунду:

 

— Мне нужен этот плафон, — повторял он раз за разом.

 

— Зачем? — трагически воздевая руки к небу (к потолку, отвинчивать он продолжал), возопил Чехов. Маккой только хмыкнул — этот вопрос он задавать уже устал.

 

— Я сделаю из него «Энтерпрайз», — уверенно ответил Кирк.

 

Маккой с Чеховым одновременно перевели взгляд на круглый плафон, никоим образом не напоминавший космический корабль, затем обратно на Джима.

 

— Я не буду спрашивать, как именно, — пробормотал Маккой.

 

— Джим, ну и зачем тебе модель «Энтерпрайз»? — пропыхтел Павел, осторожно поддевая и, наконец, снимая матовый белый плафон.

 

— Ну... — замялся Кирк, чуть не разведя руками, но вовремя вспомнив, что все еще удерживает Чехова. — Подарю его Споку.

 

— А он накатает на тебя жалобу, идиот.

 

— Не накатает, — обиженно отозвался Джим, высвободил руку и отхлебнул из предусмотрительно спрятанной во внутреннем кармане бутылки.

 

— Накатает, — уверенно отозвался Чехов. — За домогательство к преподавателям, это запрещено.

 

— Точно, распишу «Энтерпрайз» признаниями, — воодушевился Джим, снова полез за бутылкой и убрал вторую руку. Пошатнувшись, Маккой возмущенно вскрикнул, а Чехов разжал руки.

 

— Кто бы знал, как я тебя ненавижу, Кирк! — простонал Маккой, даже не пытаясь встать. — Павел, ты в порядке?

 

— Ага... — пробормотал тот, оглядываясь и пытаясь встать с Маккоя. — С Джимом тоже все хорошо. Он даже плафон поймал.

 

— Надеюсь, головой.

 

— Не дождешься, Боунс! — зловеще расхохотался Кирк, вскидывая руку с бутылкой в победном жесте.

 

— Расписывать будешь сам, — пропыхтел Маккой. — И Споку передавать! И даже не пытайся втянуть в это меня.

 

Джим сделал глоток и попытался ответить, но, поперхнувшись, закашлялся.

 

— Что я здесь делаю... — пробормотал Чехов и наконец поднялся.

 

— Пьешь, — уверенно ответил Джим и сунул куда-то ему в ноги бутылку. Нежно прижимая к себе плафон, он на четвереньках пополз к лестнице, ведущей на этаж общежития.

 

— Убьется же... — в пустоту пожаловался Маккой.

 

— Убьется, — согласился Чехов. — Надо спасать.

 

Переглянувшись, они отправились следом.

 

Наутро Джим очень недоверчиво смотрел на криво расписанный плафон у себя на подушке и с невероятным скептицизмом выслушивал историю о том, как собирался дарить Споку вот это вот нечто.

 

— Ты очень хотел, чтобы и мы что-то написали, Джим.

 

— Хорошо, что ты уснул раньше. Ой, и за шишку, наверное, прости, — извинился Чехов, стремительно краснея. — Мы правда старались тебя удержать.

 

Джим ощупал голову и подозрительно покосился на них.

 

— В связи со фразой «уснул раньше» шишка приобретает другой смысл, — сообщил он. — Боунс, теперь вы мне должны, оба!

 

— Это ты мне должен, — проворчал Маккой. — Деть этот плафон куда-то из моей комнаты. И люк.

 

— Чехова не отдам! — перебил его Джим. — Это наша общая комната, притаскиваю, что хочу!

 

Вертящий головой туда-сюда и переводящий взгляд с одного на другого Чехов поднял руки:

 

— Можно, я...

 

— Нельзя! — хором рявкнули Джим с Маккоем, не давая ему договорить.

 

— Ой, да пожалуйста! — возмущенно фыркнул Павел. — Только через полчаса плановый обход комнат, и все это правда надо куда-то деть.

 

— К-какой обход? — нервно икнул Джим, оглядывая комнату.

 

— Плановый.

 

— Хреново, — вздохнул Маккой, тыкая ногой крышку люка. — Очень хреново. Павел, кажется, нам понадобится твоя помощь.

 

— Пожалуйста, — даже красноватые с похмелья щенячьи глаза Джима вызывали иррациональное умиление.

 

— Я не подниму этот люк в одиночку, — отказался Павел.

 

Джим окинул критическим взглядом худую фигуру Чехова.

 

— М-да, пожалуй, — согласился он, отошел в сторону и попытался поднять его сам. Не получилось. — Как я его сюда притащил? — риторически вопросил он.

 

— Пьяному море по колено, — хихикая, отозвался Чехов и тут же получил подзатыльник от Маккоя.

 

— Не подавай ему идею! — страшным шепотом возмутился тот. — Опять напьется, у меня скоро запас гипо от похмелья кончится!

 

— Он у тебя бесконечный! — весело пропыхтел Джим, пытаясь хоть как-то сдвинуть крышку.

 

— Все имеет свое начало и свой конец, — философски изрек Павел. — Пойду вещи приберу.

 

— Я помою посуду, — мгновенно открестился Маккой, даже не дав вставить слова.

 

— А куда я дену это? — Джим панически обвел рукой комнату.

 

— Ты притащил — ты и прячь. Или договаривайся с проверяющими, — хмыкнул Маккой.

 

— А вот это уже идея... — протянул Джим и полез под кровать. Вылез он оттуда с бутылкой дорогого виски и бодрым шагом направился в коридор.

 

— Ну все, — охнул Паша. Он уже начинал осваиваться. — Мы влипли.

 

— Мы влипнем, если там окажется этот вулканец, — отмахнулся Леонард, вытирая мокрую чашку. — И то не мы, а Джим.

 

— Но разве мы не должны ему... Не знаю, помочь?

 

— А мы разве не помогаем, Паш? — хмыкнул Маккой. — Носки в третий ящик пихай — потом рассортируем.

 

Обратно Джим вернулся через три часа. Проверки комнат до его прихода так и не случилось, и, подозрительно взглянув на Джима, Маккой понял, почему. Тот был в усмерть пьян и явно держал за пазухой нечто небольшое и определено шевелящееся.

 

— Ты принес триббла? — охнул Чехов, только-только было устроившийся на кровати Джима с паддом.

 

— Нееет. Как ты мог такое подумать! — возмутился Джим, плюхаясь на кровать. — Это клобкопух.

 

— Клобкопухов в природе не существует, Джим. Это чертов триббл, — Маккой даже не удивлялся, откуда в академии это животное. Есть, и ладно — лишь бы не расплодилось.

 

Джим почти сразу вырубился, не удосужившись даже раздеться, а Павел начал тискать триббла. Это была бы почти идиллия, если бы не чертовы крышка и плафон.

 

Маккой повертел головой — на кровати Джима лежал Чехов, уже засыпавший в обнимку с трибблом, на его собственной кровати — похрапывавший Джим, — обреченно вздохнул и отправился прочь из комнаты. Кажется, сосед Сулу снова съехал, и там можно было переночевать, — если сам Сулу, разумеется, не решил притащить кого-то на ночь.

 

У Сулу оказалось закрыто. В смысле закрыто-закрыто, а не закрыто-занято, и Леонард вернулся обратно к Джиму и Паше. Сложный выбор между «спихнуть на пол Кирка» и «потеснить Чехова» заставил его ненадолго зависнуть посреди комнаты.

 

Вздохнув, Маккой решил выйти из ситуации проще: вытащив из шкафа одеяло, он завернулся в него на полу, как в спальник, и закрыл глаза. Сон упрямо не шел.

 

Похрапывал Джим — привычный звук, сопел Паша, и пурчал триббл. Поворочавшись, Маккой потянулся к сумке и, помимо падда, за которым и лез, обнаружил там декоративный рождественский венок. Это — и то, что на дворе вообще-то было еще полгода до Рождества, — заставило его возмущенно вскрикнуть.

 

— Черт возьми, Джим! — простонал Леонард, утыкаясь лицом в венок. — Я повешу эту дрянь тебе на могилу, помяни мое слово.

 

Кирк что-то возмущенно промычал, почесал бок и перевернулся на спину.

 

Впрочем, пока — сейчас — Маккой использовал венок в качестве подушки. Подумав, еще пожалел, что нет красных огромных носков, тогда бы он точно символизировал собой дух Рождества. Ничего, что летом. Укрывшись одеялом, он наконец заснул, и во сне его преследовала стая храпящих трибблов.

 

Утром стаи трибблов Маккой не обнаружил. Хотя, по вполне понятным причинам, и опасался. Триббл был все еще один — толстенький, пушистый, размером с небольшого кота — и все еще находился в объятиях спящего Паши. Джим за ночь все же достал из-под себя одеяло и теперь был похож на огромную гусеницу с перегаром.

 

Рабочая неделя для Леонарда начиналась штатно и, на удивление, до сигнала будильника.

 

Продолжил он ее также привычным образом — достал гипо и замер над своей постелью, примериваясь к шее Джима.

 

— Доброе утро, дорогой, — проворчал Маккой, с размаху всаживая ему гипо. И тут же отбросил его в сторону, зажимая уши: вопль яростного бизона в исполнении Джима был ужасен.

 

Чехов проснулся тоже и теперь нервно оглядывался по сторонам, спрашивая:

 

— Где пожар? Какая тревога?..

 

Между ними стоял Маккой, который уже опустил руки и бесцеремонно смеялся. Утро определенно шло хорошо.

 

— Ты. Ты! Ты чертов инквизитор! — задыхался возмущением Джим, то пытаясь стонать от боли, то хватаясь за пострадавшую шею обеими руками, будто ему не укол сделали, а разорвали артерии или чего похуже.

 

Наконец осознав, что происходит, Паша махнул рукой, подгреб триббла поближе и собрался заснуть обратно. Джим, уже приходящий в себя — лицо порозовело, перегар исчез, — зевнул.

 

Посмотрев на одного, на другого, Маккой вздохнул.

 

— И это все? — спросил он.

 

— Ну а что еще-то? — сонно пробормотал Павел, приоткрыв глаз. — Рано же. Спать и спать до первой пары.

 

— И где, по-твоему, спать мне?

 

— Где хочешь, там и спи, — подал голос из-за его спины Джим. — Мы подвинемся.

 

Маккой представил, как разделяется на половинки и этими половинками укладывается на обе кровати, и потер лоб.

 

— Давайте сдвинем кровати, — предложил Павел.

 

— Мою только со мной, — пробурчал все еще немного обиженный Джим, плотнее кутаясь в одеяло.

 

— Как скажешь, дорогой, — усмехнулся Леонард, резко толкая кровать и чуть не скидывая с нее возмущенное тело.

 

Вскочив, Паша помог ему и в порыве энтузиазма зажал свисающее одеяло Джима меж кроватями, фактически заключив его в плен. Завозившись, Джим попытался выбраться наружу, но был придавлен перелезавшим на свободное пространство через него Маккоем.

 

— Смирись, — проворчал Леонард и охнул: на него наступил Павел.

 

— Отомсти за меня! — радостно провозгласил спеленутый Джим.

 

— Прости, я не нарочно, — тихо извинился Чехов, осторожно устраиваясь с краю и выцепляя из-под подушки разбуженного триббла.

 

— Не верь ему — он врет, — страшным шепотом на ухо сообщил Джим и, рухнув лицом в подушку, радостно заржал.

 

Леонард закатил глаза и поправил одеяло. Он жил с идиотами, и это было неисправимо. Постойте... жил с идиотами? Не идиотом?..

 

Чехов накинул на него одеяло, а Джим выпутал руку и обнял его. Да, их определенно было двое.

 

Маккой вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным, и опустил голову на подушку.

 

***

 

Очередной «последний раз» случился как раз перед экзаменом. Ухура, кажется это была именно она, вышвырнула за шкирку этого дон жуана из комнаты, и Кирк не нашел ничего лучше, как отметить — или все же помянуть — свое достижение. Конечно, обо всем это Маккой с Чеховым узнали уже несколько позже. Где-то между вытаскиванием Джима из бара и безуспешными попытками спереть парковую урну.

 

— Ну зачем она тебе? — безуспешно увещевал его Чехов. Маккой, смирившись, просто удерживал Джима за воротник в стоячем положении и подальше от скамеек.

 

— Нужно, — не сдавался тот и пытался выкрутиться из толстовки. — Я выброшу в нее свою мрачную, никчемную жизнь!

 

— А потом придет дворник и увезет твою жизнь вместе с бренным телом в мусорку, — проворчал Маккой.

 

— Вот! Поэтому она нужна дома! — воскликнул Джим, даже застыв на мгновение. — Там не будет никаких дворников.

 

— Парковых урн там тоже не будет, Джим.

 

— Джим, пойдем. Она тяжелая, а там триббл некормленный, — протянул Паша, приобнимая Кирка за плечи и пытаясь вывести из парка.

 

— Я тоже некормленный! — Джим повысил голос, вырвался и вцепился в урну. Маккой критически осмотрел композицию, пометив себе необходимость запихнуть Джима в душ прямо в одежде после возвращения домой.

 

— И покормим тебя, — успокаивающе сказал он. — Вот, Паша приготовит нам что-нибудь вкусненькое...

 

— Почему я? — возмутился Чехов.

 

— Потому что Джима пусти к плите, и он сожжет кампус, а если я не буду следить за ним, то он все равно его сожжет даже без плиты. Остаешься ты, — хмыкнул Маккой.

 

На самом деле Чехов готовил очень даже неплохо, лучше самого Леонарда и уж тем более Джима, так что вопрос в принципе не стоял; но Чехов считал, что просто так соглашаться не обязан.

 

Еще он был совсем не обязан делать целую кучу вещей, в том числе и отдирать Джима от урны, но почему-то делал. И ему это даже нравилось. Не конкретно обниматься с урнами, а вот вообще.

 

— Джим, мы ее даже втроем не унесем, — вздохнул Паша, беспомощно оборачиваясь на Леонарда.

 

— Так вы уже согласны? — Джим смотрел с таким ожиданием, что ему было сложно отказать.

 

— Пока что нет, — подошедший Леонард увлеченно искал что-то в сумке.

 

— Но почему? — Джим снова обиженно отвернулся к урне.

 

— Потому что. — С радостным возгласом Леонард вытащил из сумки уже заправленный гипо и воткнул Джиму в шею. Тот вскрикнул и, недоуменно моргая, осел бы на землю, если бы не подхвативший его Паша.

 

— И что теперь? — спросил тот.

 

— А теперь — потащили, — проворчал Леонард.

 

Утром перед тестом Джим косился на них обоих с огромным недоверием, потому что как это ничего не притащил. Вот совсем-совсем ничего не притащил? И только услышав про слишком тяжелую урну, смог успокоиться.

 

Перед выходом Паша обнял и Леонарда, и Джима на удачу и пообещал приготовить что-нибудь вкусное к их приходу.

 

***

 

Конечно, Леонард подозревал нечто странное, но не что Джим пройдет тест шутя, особенно учитывая предыдущие провальные попытки. А пройдя — довольно улыбаясь, выслушает новость о выносе его победы на обсуждение перед комиссией Флота и потащит Леонарда к общежитию.

 

Павел открыл им сразу.

 

— Мне срочно нужно выпить, — бросил Маккой, проходя в комнату напрямую к шкафчику с алкоголем.

 

— Мы должны отметить, — согласился Джим.

 

— Отметить? — Леонард развернулся к нему. — Чертов мальчишка, ты влетел на слушание, и собираешься это отмечать?!

 

— Что вообще произошло? — поинтересовался Чехов, сгоняя триббла со стула и присаживаясь.

 

— О, совершенно ничего! Джим просто прошел Кобаяши, — фыркнул Леонард, наконец откупоривая бутылку и находя стаканы.

 

— Но... Так же не бывает? Это же невозможно?

 

Триббл в руках Чехова возмущенно пискнул и завозился.

 

— Нет ничего невозможного! — провозгласил Джим, отбирая один из стаканов и забираясь на стол. — И именно это мы сегодня будем отмечать.

 

Леонард покачал головой.

 

— Как ты это сделал?

 

Взяв выпивку, Чехов опустился на кровать.

 

— Ты переписал программу? — догадался он.

 

Джим отсалютовал им обоим стаканом и закружился на столе, попутно сбросив ногой на пол репринты книг.

 

— Я вписал туда подпрограмму. — Он повертел головой по сторонам и скомандовал: — Компьютер, включить музыку, освещение на двадцать процентов!

 

Комнату застил полумрак, заиграл нежно любимый Джимом блюз.

 

— Боже, Джим, ну что за пошлость? — простонал Маккой, допивая свою порцию алкоголя и падая на кровать рядом с Павлом. — Всего два после полудня. А что будет к семи?

 

— А к семи всем нам будет весело, — Чехов откинулся назад, раскинув руки и изобразив морскую звезду.

 

Джим, развалившийся на столе в лучших традициях специфических фильмов на пару просмотров и покачивающий головой в такт музыке, смотрелся почти красиво. Ровно до тех пор, пока не повернулся к ним и не спросил, насколько органично мраморный ангел будет смотреться в дальнем углу их комнаты.

 

— Какой ангел?! — панически вопросил Леонард.

 

— Плачущий, — хмыкнул Джим. Переглянулся с Чеховым, и они оба хором закончили: — И главное — не моргай!

 

Леонард нахмурился, вновь ощущая себя старым сельским доктором, — забытое уже чувство. Время от времени он переставал понимать друзей и с огорчением вспоминал, что они принадлежат к разным поколениям.

 

Он откинулся на стену и подтянул поближе бутылку.

 

— Эй, ты чего, Боунс? — от удивления Джим настолько близко подкатился к краю стола, что чуть не упал. — Ты никогда не слышал эту страшилку? Серьезно?

 

Паша приподнялся на локтях, заглядывая Маккою в лицо и с серьезной миной тыкая пальцем в плечо.

 

— Совсем-совсем не слышал?

 

— Не слышал, — Леонард покачал головой.

 

— Есть такая легенда... — начал Джим. — Что плачущие ангелы — это не просто статуи. На самом деле это остатки старой космической расы, которая управляла временем. Их планета погибла во временном парадоксе, и они смогли выбраться только в таком виде...

 

Павел перебил его:

 

— Ты рассказываешь не с того конца. На самом деле... — он сглотнул. — На самом деле плачущие ангелы — дети временного парадокса и живут за счет поглощаемого ими времени. Они могут перемещаться только тогда, когда на них не смотришь, когда они в неопределенном состоянии, не зафиксированы в пространстве взглядом.

 

— И стоит отвернуться, — продолжил Джим, — ангел приближается. Не сильно, на несколько метров. Когда он оказывается рядом, то отнимает руки от лица и съедает твое время. Ты оказываешься далеко в прошлом, и возможности вернуться назад нет.

 

— А любое изображение ангела — это сам ангел, — закончил Павел. — Поэтому главный принцип, когда видишь ангела — не моргай.

 

— Класс. После этого я буду бояться не только космоса, но чертовых статуй-из-парадокса, — Леонард печально взглянул на почти пустую бутылку. — И где вы собираетесь искать эту гадость?

 

— Ну-у... — задумчиво протянул Павел, подползая ближе. — Всегда есть старые кладбища, заброшенные парки.

 

— Частные сектора и музеи, — присоединился Джим, снова садясь на столе. — Мы же не ищем строго определенного ангела!

 

— Нам подойдет любой, — подтвердил Павел и вздрогнул. Джим спрыгнул со стола, направился к кровати и упал между ними.

 

— Но втроем, — провозгласил он, — нам ничего не страшно! — Забрал у Леонарда бутылку и добавил: — Я даже в прошлое с вами готов!

 

«И теперь конец близок», — издевательски пропел из колонок Фрэнк Синатра. Леонард уже узнавал по голосу: три года жизни с Джимом Кирком давали о себе знать.

 

Джим отбросил пустую бутылку в сторону и не стал вставать за новой.

 

— Может, прогуляемся? — провокационно поинтересовался он.

 

Павел рассмеялся:

 

— В тебе опять проснулся клептоман?

 

— Ни в коем случае! Как ты мог такое подумать? — Кирк возмутился настолько искренне, что поверить ему мог бы разве что наивный ребенок.

 

Джим не считал себя клептоманом или чем-то подобным, но факты говорили об обратном. Особенно весомым фактом все почему-то считали дурацкую крышку с подписью, которой где-то в глубине души Кирк гордился на самую малость больше, чем моделью-плафоном.

 

— О, да брось. По пьяни ты вечно тащишь в дом какую-то хрень. Просто смирись.

 

— Не так уж много я и притащил! — фыркнул Джим.

 

— Ну конечно, — язвительно отозвался Маккой, похлопал по колену Павла и подытожил: — За единственным исключением ты таскаешь ненужный хлам.

 

— Эй! — воскликнул Павел и, перегнувшись через Джима, обиженно ткнул Леонарда в бок. Тот взвыл:

 

— Единственным, я сказал!

 

— Ты в следующий раз уточняй — а то вдруг тебе та урна нравилась, — пробурчал Павел.

 

— Нравилась, нравилась, потому и в парке осталась, — хохотнул Джим, ероша Пашины волосы.

 

— Да нет, я про тебя, — хмыкнул Леонард, ревниво следя за действиями Джима.

 

Придвинувшись ближе и закидывая руку на плечо Джиму, Павел рассмеялся.

 

— Расслабься, я и так понял, просто шучу. Так, значит, за ангелом мы не пойдем? — все же поинтересовался он, высматривая потерянного из виду триббла.

 

— Я пока слишком трезв, — отозвался Леонард, пытаясь устроиться поудобней. Одной кровати на троих явно не хватало, но придвигать вторую было откровенно лень. — Потом, еще день на дворе.

 

— То есть в принципе ты согласен? — недоверчиво переспросил Джим

 

— Скорее смирился и не слишком сопротивляюсь.

 

— Ага, значит, мы сейчас типа спим, потом даем тебе выпить и идем тырить ангела?

 

— Думаю, второе можно пропустить. Боунс и так согласен.

 

— Тогда иди и двигай кровать, твоя очередь, — проворчал Леонард, толкая Джима коленом.

 

— Почему это моя? — риторически возмутился тот, но все же слез и, пыхтя, сдвинул койки. Зевнув, Павел переполз в середину и потянул к себе покрывало.

 

— Вы — как хотите, — заявил он, — а я всё. И так полночи спать не давали с этим Кобаяши.

 

— Тебе еще повезло, меня он три раза будил, чтобы снова объяснить, как я должен действовать, — пробормотал Леонард, стаскивая с себя форму и укладываясь рядом. 

Джим потянулся.

 

— Опять я с краю, — пожаловался он.

 

— Кто не успел, тот опоздал, — усмехнулся Павел, взбивая подушку. — Режим дня совсем ни к черту.

 

Джим копошился сбоку, пытаясь то ли устроиться поудобней, то ли забрать себе все одеяла разом и окуклиться. Леонард, казалось, и вовсе уже спал. По крайней мере точно дремал, иначе бы возмутился заползшему на плечо трибблу.

 

Следующие несколько дней выдались суматошными, и фактически нормально поговорить они смогли лишь в кабинете Леонарда на борту «Энтерпрайз» после гибели «Нарады». С облегчением стащив с себя капитанский китель, Джим растянулся на кушетке и зевнул.

 

— Устал, — пожаловался он. — Кстати, там в кармане кое-что для тебя есть.

 

Покосившись на него, Леонард подошел ближе и подцепил китель, даже на первый взгляд весивший несколько больше, чем должен был. Внеплановым подарком оказалась бутылка коньяка, завернутая в какую-то тряпку. Развернув ее, Леонард присвистнул — он явно не ожидал, что в качестве упаковки Джим выберет флаг Вулкана.

 

— С Земли тащил, — мрачно сообщил тот. — Думал отпраздновать, но сам видишь, как получилось.

 

— А флаг откуда взял?

 

— Стащил с вулканского посольства еще на Земле, — сообщил незаметно проскользнувший в дверь Павел.

 

— Как-то все совсем не весело, — отстраненно отметил Джим, глядя, как Леонард осторожно сворачивает флаг обратно.

 

— Премерзкое чувство, — согласился Павел, смотря на свои чуть подрагивающие руки. — Мне кажется, что они все... Что все эти люди... Они будут преследовать меня в кошмарах.

 

Леонард подошел почти неслышно и вложил стакан в подрагивающие руки:

 

— Пей, тебе сейчас надо.

 

— Мне же семнадцать, — попытался пошутить Павел.

 

— Об этом раньше надо было думать. Сейчас уже как-то не до этого.

 

— И то верно, — кивнул Джим, приподнимаясь с кушетки.

 

Он подошел к ним ближе и вдруг сгреб их обоих в объятия. Поерзав, Леонард попытался было выбраться, но тут же смирился, обхваченный за плечи еще и Павлом.

 

— К черту, — сообщил Джим через пару минут, наконец убирая руки. — Мы выжили, и этого уже достаточно.

 

Вздохнув, он отошел в сторону, но почти сразу вернулся обратно с бутылкой и улыбаясь:

 

— Выпьем?

 

Леонард с Павлом хором застонали.

 

***

 

— Он притащит сюда хреново варп-ядро. Павел, сделай что-нибудь!

 

— Как? Я же даже не доктор!

 

Джим пронесся по коридору с радостным гиканьем и каким-то навороченным гаечным ключом в сторону инженерного, распугивая задержавшихся на бета-смене офицеров и прочих внезапных зрителей этого кошмара.

 

— Скотти! — Леонард вытащил комм и сейчас яростно пытался дозваться до главного инженера. — Не пускай Кирка на нижние палубы!

 

— Но... — пробормотал тот, — мистер Маккой, Кирк уже там, вошел пару секунд назад.

 

Опустив комм, Леонард взглянул на Пашу.

 

— Сыворотки жизни у меня нет, — риторически сообщил он.

 

— Ну... Может, он код не вспомнит? — с надеждой протянул Павел. — Он же длинный как раз.

 

— Да как же, — нервно выдохнул Леонард, подавляя желание раздолбать комм о ближайшую стену. — Надо что-то придумать.

 

— А может, позвать мистера Спока? Чтобы он, как тогда, схватил за шею, и все?

 

— Ага, а тебе потом опять лезть в систему и стирать докладную на капитана от зеленокрового. Нет уж, — отказался Леонард. — Нужно его на что-нибудь выманить.

 

— На алкоголь нельзя, у него с собой бутылка... — задумался Павел.

 

— ...Слезай оттуда, Джим. Иначе спать в своей каюте будешь один! Как все взрослые и серьезные капитаны! — возмущался Маккой, перегнувшись через ограждение и пытаясь рассмотреть Кирка среди сплетений труб и кабелей. — Мать твою, Тиберий, ну вылезай же!

 

Павел, еще раз обернувшись и убедившись, что изменений не последовало, с удвоенной силой продолжил успокаивать собравшийся персонал.

 

— Джеймс Тиберий Кирк! — Леонард наконец не выдержал отсутствия реакции и уже рявкнул во все горло: — Изволь вытащить наружу свою задницу и отправиться на медосмотр!

 

— На какой? — из-за дальней трубы высунулась недоумевающая физиономия Джима.

 

— На плановый, черт подери! — громко пояснил Маккой,

 

Где-то сбоку Скотти сочувственно поцокал языком, сказал: «А, ну тогда — да», и тихо смылся из помещения.

 

Джим спрятался, высунулся обратно через пару мгновений и как-то подозрительно уставился на Маккоя:

 

— Боунс, а медосмотр же в медотсеке будет? — Леонард медленно кивнул, не совсем понимая суть вопроса.

 

— А в медотсеке есть медицинские приборы и инструменты, так?

 

— Ну и?

 

— Да ты же меня опять в шею гипо пырнешь! — резко и совершенно по-женски взвизгнул Джим, взмахнул руками и с диким грохотом упал куда-то внутрь.

 

— Твою мать! — выплюнул Леонард и все-таки полез вниз, нашаривая в кармане вышеупомянутый гипо. Пустой — но как предмет для шантажа сгодится.

 

Павел подошел ближе, перегнулся вниз и махнул рукой куда-то налево:

 

— Вот он, вон пополз!

 

— Ага, вижу, — кивнул Леонард и медленно двинулся в ту сторону. — Джимми, малыш... — протянул он. — Хочешь конфетку?

 

— Неа, я сладкое не люблю, — опасливо протянул Джим, медленно отползая и подозрительно поглядывая то на Павла, то на Леонарда.

 

— Вы что-то задумали. Сговорились, да?

 

— А хочешь, я подарю тебе Шевроле Корвет тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмого года? — стараясь не улыбаться, предложил Маккой. О той истории, когда Кирк в детстве разбил машину отчима, он, разумеется был в курсе.

 

— Откуда она у тебя? — на секунду Джим даже прекратил пятиться, и это стало его ошибкой. Ухватив его за воротник, Леонард подтащил его к себе и принялся ощупывать ребра — после падения тот мог пострадать.

 

Возмущенные вопли Джима снова разнеслись по инженерному. На этот раз он, кажется, просил не убивать и называл Чехова Морозовым, пока тот помогал перетащить возмущенное тело куда-нибудь в более безопасное место.

 

— Скотти, пожалуйста, не пускайте его сюда следующие сутки! — раздалась искренняя просьба из-за почти закрывшихся дверей.

 

— Да без проблем, док, — пробормотал Монтгомери, поглядывая в сторону пострадавших коммуникаций. — Это мы с радостью.

 

— Усыпить или связать? — пропыхтел Леонард, обращаясь к Павлу. Тот перехватил поудобнее ноги и покачал головой:

 

— Не поймут, альфа-смена же скоро.

 

— Значит, протрезвить и запереть в каюте, — подытожил Леонард. Покосился на смирившегося Джима — подозрительно, вдруг вырываться снова начнет — и уточнил: — Не в капитанской, у него и там заначка найдется.

 

— Вскроет же дверь, — возразил Паша.

 

— Можно контрастный душ или ледяную ванну, — задумчиво протянул Леонард, наблюдая за реакцией Джима, но тот, на удивление, только в очередной раз дернул рукой и продолжил обиженно сопеть.

 

— Это негуманно — ты же доктор.

 

— А что ты предлагаешь? — Леонард резко остановился, и Павел от неожиданности чуть было не выронил ноги Джима.

 

— Запеленать в одеяло, включить сериал — и до самой альфа-смены? — пожал он плечами.

 

— Несем к тебе или ко мне? — хмыкнул Леонард и рассмеялся.

 

— Боже, как пошло, — простонал Чехов, пытаясь не засмеяться на весь коридор.

 

— Пошлость в глазах смотрящего, — пробормотал Джим, не раскрывая глаз. — Несите мое величество к Боунсу.

 

— А ты от величества не треснешь, а? — проворчал Маккой, все же немного успокоившись.

 

— Не тресну, — казалось, тот уже успокоился. Леонард прикинул, поставить его на ноги или нет, и решил рискнуть. Махнул Павлу, остановился и подождал, пока тот опустит ноги Джима на пол. Ощутив твердую поверхность, Джим поднялся, покосился в одну сторону, другую и начал медленно отступать назад.

 

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Леонард, парой шагов догнал его и перекинул через плечо.

 

— А бутылка моя где? — раздалось из-за его спины.

 

— Алкоголик, — попенял Джиму Павел.

 

— Вовсе нет! — возмутился Джим. — Для алкоголика я слишком мало пью.

 

И, медленно пошатываясь и опираясь на стену, побрел к жилому отсеку.

 

— Так вы идете?

 

— Ну а как же, — вздохнул Павел, оглядываясь. Людей, на удивление, не было. Не людей — тоже. Вообще было подозрительно тихо и пусто. С другой стороны — уже давно шла гамма-смена и все нормальные члены экипажа спали или находились на рабочем месте. Впрочем, какая разница — после представления в инженерном хуже уже быть просто не могло.

 

С одной стороны, если подумать, это все равно были проблемы Джима, с другой — проблемы Джима за последние три года получили обыкновение быстро становиться проблемами всей троицы. И сохранение репутации Джима было как раз такой проблемой.

 

Помотав головой, Павел хлопнул Леонарда по плечу и отправился вслед за Джимом, уже на ходу прикидывая, какой метод пеленания использовать в этот раз.

 

Впрочем, вопрос отпал сам собой — Леонард набросил на Джима одеяло, уронил его на кровать и устроился рядом.

 

— Компьютер, включить голоэкран, освещение на десять процентов, — велел он и махнул Павлу рукой, приглашая лечь.

 

Улыбаясь, Чехов перелез через баррикаду из тел и уютно устроился у стены, благодаря мироздание за широкую койку Леонарда Маккоя. Ему было хорошо и уютно, как было хорошо и уютно три последних года, и не хотелось ничего менять.

 

Павел взглянул на сонного Джима, перевел взгляд на Леонарда и подтащил к себе край одеяла. Затем положил голову на подушку и быстро уснул — довольный и успокоенный. Он был дома.


End file.
